Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typical microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphones include a flexibly-mounted diaphragm and a rigid backplate which together form a variable capacitor. When acoustic pressure waves are incident on the MEMS microphone, the diaphragm moves relative to the backplate, resulting in a change in capacitance of the variable capacitor. This change in capacitance can be converted into an audio signal corresponding to the acoustic pressure wave.